Fubuki gets held back
Transcript Mr Dallas: ok class, take out your homework (Students take their homework) Mr Dallas: oh no, fubuki, don’t tell me you didn’t bring your homework Fubuki: oh no! I forgot to get it Mr Dallas: well, go to 9th grade (9th grade) Mr rob: class, today’s behaviour card day, if it’s blue, you go home early, if it’s green, you’ll get six weeks off, if it’s white, nothing happens, if it’s pink, you are a little bad, but still good, if it’s yellow, you’ll have no detention, just a talk, if it’s orange, you’ll get sent to 8th grade and if it’s red, your in dead meat, here are the cards Sophie: holy cow, I got blue! I am doing so great Mr rob: that’s good sophie, you are one of the best students ever, you did good stuff like starring every kablam episode while wearing each outfit, stopping the bullies from telling a joke, treating your friends like babies, and more, you get to go home early Sophie: yay! Lydia: oh yeah baby, we got green! Mr rob: that’s right, you made friends with Sophie, changed the band name from the Lawson packrat boys to Lady s and the 90s by singing lots of 90s songs led by her, and more (While the others get cards) Fubuki: no! I got orange! Mr rob: that’s right fubuki, you got orange because nick and Perry forced you to watch porn, go to 8th grade (8th grade) Natalie volt: class, we’ll be making paper airplanes (Minutes later) Natalie volt: ok class, today we’ll do a paper airplane test (First, 9 volt) Natalie volt: 9 volt, your paper airplane is good, you get an a, and a year off! (Then, Her friends) Natalie volt: Wow guys, your paper airplane was fantastic, you get a b and a week off (Lastly, fubuki) Natalie volt: what the warioware, fubuki, your airplane is crumbled! Go to 7th grade! (7th grade) Vange: ok class, i’ll Be your teacher, so, we’ll watch a documentary Fubuki: your fat Vange: er, excuse me, did you call me fat? Fubuki: yes, because your story the tale of the virtual pets, stinks! Vange: go to 6th grade now! (6th grade) Gary: ok class, time for a test, get your notebooks (They took their notebooks) Gary: where is your notebook Fubuki: it broke Gary: go to 5th grade (5th grade) Stig: ok class, my name’s stig, i’m From the midnight society, today we will be... (Fubuki singing the South Park theme) Stig: fubuki, how dare you sing the South Park theme song, you know the midnight society hates it, it’s not singing time! It’s history time, also, I don’t call the story, the tale of you singing, Go to 4th grade (4th grade) Kristen: class, what is 2 times 4 Fubuki: twenty Kristen: wrong, it’s eight, go to 3rd grade (3rd grade) Fubuki: apple and onion, what are you guys doing here Apple: we got sent to third grade Nigel: right class, in the 100 greatest tv ads, what ranks at number 1? Fubuki: boddingtons Melanie Sykes in 1997 Onion: fubuki is right, it’s boddingtons starring Melanie Sykes in 1997 Nigel: wrong fubuki, it’s surfers Guinness in 1999, go to 2nd grade, and apple and onion, you both will have punishments, then i’ll Send you both to the WGBH Boston and the BND of doom logo as a bonus Apple and onion: no! (6x) (2nd grade) Spongebob: ok class, take your snacks (They take out snacks) Spongebob: hey, why did you bring chocolate, go to 1st grade (1st grade) Betty Ann: what colours is the apple Fubuki: black Betty Ann: wrong, it’s red, green and yellow, go to kindergarten (Kindergarten) Abby: ok kids, time to sing my lullaby Fubuki: I know, i’ll Sing a song, it’s I hate you, it’s in the tune of I love you from barney 1, 2, 3! (Sings) I hate you, you hate me, we’re a terrible family Abby: fubuki, that was very rude, go to preschool [[Category:Fubuki's grounded days]] [[Trivia]]